


the earth revolves around the sun - haikyuu!!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gang Violence, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: !mafia au!'The sirens blared loudly, their time had run out. It was a bittersweet way to end this, but it was the only way. In a last ditch attempt to save themselves, he threw himself off the edge.'- - - -Hinata Shouyou seems like a normal, young guy. Until he opens a box at work he finds himself falling back into a world he tried to forget a long time ago. A world of guns, gangs and death.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	the earth revolves around the sun - haikyuu!!

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

ｔｈｅ 𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖍 ｒｅｖｏｌｖｅｓ

ａｒｏｕｎｄ

ｔｈｅ 𝓼𝓾𝓷

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**_ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ_ **

**_’ catch me if you can ’_ **

**_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_ **

The morning sun streamed through slits in the half open blinds, waking Hinata up once it became unbearable. He sighed, pulling his tired body upwards. His room was small, but good enough for now. On the walls were still all the posters he had as a kid, volleyball, anime, manga. The walls were still painted the sickening yellow he’d hated but never changed, to the right of his bed was his bedside table and to the right of that, his wardrobe. Well, it wasn’t really a wardrobe, more of a stack of clothes about 3 shirts away from toppling over. His old desk stood on the far left of the room, aged yet still going strong after years of wear. He’d been living under the false alias 'Sakura Shin' for the past few years, after getting into some trouble a while back. 

Already well aware he was late for work, Shouyou took his time to get ready. The job was only to get him back on his feet for a while, it was replaceable. After taking his shower, getting dressed and skipping breakfast he slammed the apartment door behind him before locking it shut.

Nobody lived there anymore but him, despite there being 2 bedrooms free. It did get a little lonely for the redhead sometimes, but he spent most of his time in the company of people, so a couple hours at night and in the morning weren’t to bad. The streets of Tokyo were busy as always, a recipe for disaster really. 

_Right now someone could just start shooting and nobody would notice for at least 3 minutes, and by then, like 50 people could be dead._ These thoughts weren’t strange to him, he had them a lot actually. There always seemed to be an impending sense of doom for the small man. 

"Watch it city boy."

A tall man with a shaven head glared down at Shouyou snickering, as he intentionally bumped into him. The ginger fell backwards a little, bumping into a group of women.

"Pervert!"

"I’m sorry, it wasn’t my fault it was his..."

He gestured to where the man had just stood, only to realise he was walked away back into the crowd of people. Hinata noticed a tattoo poking of the back of his shirt, it looked like the top of a wing. _Stupid asshat._ The women scoffed and gave Shouyou a disapproving look of reproach before strutting away. The rest of his journey was fairly uneventful and he found himself thinking more and more about the strange shaven man. _He looked kind of familiar._

* * *

"Clean up in aisle three!"

Hinata groaned loudly, probably another 5 year old spewing up their last meal. Or throwing up because of a lack thereof. The mocking tone of his coworker Yamamoto made it worse, the man was infuriating at the best of times. He was tall, annoying and had tattoos that made him look like he was part of the Yazuka* or something.  
  


  * *Yazuka - also known as gokudō, are members of transnational organized crime syndicates originating in Japan.



He reluctantly walked over to the store room to find the mop and bucket, nearly tripping on a cardboard box that lay on the floor. _Huh, what’s this?_ He crouched down, carefully opening the lid that was already slightly broken off. _I probably shouldn’t be snooping through random boxes like this._ Hinata hesitated for a brief moment, something was telling him to leave the strange box alone. But what was the harm in just having a little peak...?

Peeling the remaining part of closed cardboard open, he was greeted with a cacophony of small fluffy...cats. Not alive ones, they were like the stuffed animals he won from claw machines at arcades when he was a kid. Frowning slightly, he wondered why a convenience store would stock a tone of children’s toys. He picked one up, it was two toned, blonde fur on its head and most of its body, but black fur on the tips of its legs and paws. _Why am I so enthralled by a box of stuffed cats again?_

That was his first mistake. The second was spotting the suspicious looking bagged white powder peeking out from where he’d picked up the toy. Shouyou raised an eyebrow, before his curiosity got the best of him, and he threw out the rest of the animals. The box was filled with layers, upon layers, of illegal drugs. They were all labelled, heroine, cocaine, ecstasy. _Whoever was in charge of this was a little fucking dumb._ Hinata giggled a little, seemingly not phased at all by this revelation. If anything, he wasn’t shocked, he was intrigued. 

"Fucking Sakura what’s taking so lo—"

Yamamoto walked in, eyes widening at the sight he saw. His mouth opened as if to speak but no more came out.

"I can...oh wait no I can’t really explain..."

"You little fucking shit. I knew all those smiles where bullshit. You’re undercover ain’t you? Rotten fucking bastard."

"Yamamoto, you’ve got this all wrong man, I just found it and—wait undercover?"

"Don’t play dumb with me Sakura Shin."

Kazumi put a hand inside his jacket pocket, brandishing a handgun. Aimed pointblank between Hinata’s eyes. How do I get myself into these situations? A scarily cold look in his eyes, and a menacing grin lingering on his face, Yamamoto grabbed the ginger by his collar and yanked him upwards. Pressing the barrel firmly against his forehead, he forced him against the wall.

"Which fucking cop force are you?"

"I’m not...I’m not with the cops! I swear!"

"I don’t believe you shrimpy. Let’s see what my boss has to say about this."

"But Icharo is—"

"I ain’t talking about Icharo sunshine."

"What...I..."

"You opened the wrong package Sakura."

The whole ordeal was over in a second. One minute the Hinata was there looking down the barrel of a gun, leaning against the cold concrete wall and then she was passed out on the floor. No-one saw a thing, no-one heard his scream, muffled by Yamamoto’s hand, no-one was alarmed in any way.

He remained unconscious as the tall man carried him away to his car, a Mercedes with blacked out windows. And he still remained blissfully unaware of where he was being taken, the lions den. Well...the cats den, but Yaku had always insisted that lions sounded cooler.

When Hinata came round, his eyesight was blurry, hazy with drowsiness. The first thing he noticed was the shooting pain throbbing through his head. Instinctively going to raise a hand towards his cranium, he found he was met with resistance. He was tied and bound with what felt like a rope. The knot felt slightly loose, it was sloppy and going to be pretty easy to get out of. 

"Oh look, it’s awake."

The almost teasing voice of a man who couldn’t have been much taller than the short ginger himself came from a figure in front of him whom he had not noticed before. The man had short golden brown hair and eyes a similar shade. He wore a black leather jacket, black jeans and a crimson red shirt. 

Another man stepped into Hinata’s vision, the first thing that stood out was the mans height. He was very tall, probably between 6' 4" or 6' 5". His light grey hair was neatly parted, and his catlike slanted green eyes were framed with thin eyebrows. Hinata thought the man couldn’t possibly be fully Japanese, his height and some of his features suggested maybe european heritage. He wore a similar outfit to the other man, but with no jacket and his jeans were ripped.

They looked rather intimidating, despite the comical size difference. This wasn’t time for laughing though. Shouyou studied them intently, his eyes were drawn to the guns hooked on their belts. _Of course, the Yazuka._ _God Shouyou you get yourself into some messes. Was that box REALLY worth it?_

"I don’t mean any trouble, I won’t tell anyone what I found in that box, if you could just let me go..."

"Let you go? Really? You expect us to believe you?"

The smaller man said, raising a brow at Hinata.

"I just...uh..."

"Listen, boss wants to meet you, Yamamoto told us you aren’t to be trusted so...you aren’t...uh..."

The taller one spoke, his voice was slightly shaky, unsure of himself. _Definitely a newbie._

"Um...okay..."

Hinata didn’t dare smirk, but he definitely felt like doing so. He’d almost completely loosened the knot tying his hands behind him, so all he had to do was wait until he was alone, or maybe only with one of them, and he could take off. He had been in similar situations like this, a long long time ago. 

They waited in the room, the two men watching over him were talking amongst themselves. Every so often the shorter man, who Hinata identified as 'Yaku' would hit or shout at the other, whom had been called 'Lev' by his comrade. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Shouyou watched Lev tense up. The man was all bark no bite it seemed. 

Another male walked in the room, carrying a dangerous air. His hair stuck upwards, looking like bed head, but with a fringe slightly covering his left eye, it was jet black. He was also tall and lean with broad shoulders, well-built arms, and a muscular frame. He had narrowed-eyes and hazel coloured, cat-like pupils that made him appear sly and cunning.

A pudding haired man came behind him, head downwards, focused on a games console. He gave off the vibe that he didn’t want to really be there, maybe there out of obligation or as punishment. He was average in height, thin and lean, with feline eyes like his cohorts. He was pretty, Hinata noted. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Shouyou tried not to start laughing at what the black haired man had said, deciding that this was probably definitely not the time to start messing around with a mafia gang member, and by the looks of it, this guy was the boss. 

"What’s your full name?"

"Sakura Shin."

"Mother’s name?"

Shouyou paused a moment, panicking slightly, but remained composed. 

"Ichika Shin."

Something about that, made Kuroo’s eyebrows furrow slightly, but he didn’t question anymore. Silence, Hinata found, was a lot scarier than noise.

"Kitten~me, and these two idiots need to talk, can you watch over Hinata here?"

The man, turned to the one who’d come in with him. He talked fondly, but the other didn’t even bother to raise his head from the console. 

"Fine."

"Thanks Kenma!"

Leaving the room quickly, the five of them became two. _This is my chance._ He managed to slip of the restraints without Kenma noticing, too focused on his device to pay any attention the him. _Rookie mistakes._

What all of the men had failed to notice, was that Hinata was armed. This wasn’t his first rodeo, and he wasn’t an ordinary guy. Shouyou was actually pretty infamous. There was a big reason he lived under a pseudonym. He brandished his gun, and cocked it back. Now this got Kenma’s attention. 

The man, surprisingly showed no fear in his eyes. He simply looked up, the hint of a smirk on his face. Confusing the hell out of the gun wielding ginger.

"No need to point a gun at me. You can go."

"LET ME LEAVE OR—wait what?"

"I said, you can go."

"Why are you just letting me go?"

"Because **Hinata Shouyou** , I know who you are. You interest me, which is weird. So go. And it’ll annoy Kuroo."

Never before had Hinata noticed how time is so much like water; that it can pass slowly, a drop at a time, even freeze, or rush by in a blink. His draw physically dropped, eyes widened as he tried to conceive how this man knew his name. 

"How do you know who I am...?"

"Well I just had a feeling...but now I definitely know. You’re Hinata Shouyou, nephew of Ukai Keishin. I know what happened all those years ago. I won’t put you through remembering it. Everyone knows the name Hinata Shouyou, so you changed it. Nobody actually knows what you look like since you always wore a disguise."

"H...holy shit man. Okay, that was pretty impressive."

"I guess."

"What's your name? I seriously owe you one."

"Kenma. Kozume Kenma."

"Thank you. I’m gonna dip now, hope you don’t get in too much trouble for helping me!"

"Why did you not just escape straight away, I know you could’ve?"

"It was kind of fun..."

"Masochist."

"Can I leave a note?"

"Uh. Fine."

Hinata grabbed a conveniently placed wad of paper on a table. Reaching under his shirt to find the blade he’d stowed away. Kenma was disinterested again, and had gotten back to playing what looked like Mario on his switch. He cut into his finger, enough to draw blood and wrote in jagged letters. 

_**"ＣＡTＣＨ ＭE IＦ YOU ＣＡＮ "** _

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> thank you for reading the prologue to 'the earth revolves around the sun'! this chapter is pretty short compared to the rest i’ll be releasing because it is a prologue/pilot chapter. all feedback is really appreciated, this is my first time attempting a mafia au. i’m aiming to make chapters between 5,000-10,000 words each depending. 
> 
> xoxo  
>  seraphina <3


End file.
